


Twilight

by Missy



Category: Army Of Darkness (Comics), Ash and the Army of Darkness, Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Marriage, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestication does not come neatly to two newly-married knights, even with the promise of parenthood on the horizon.   Even so, Sheila cherishes the peace while she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

She was never going to get used to this. 

Sheila immediately laughed at the dramatic tone of her thought. In truth, it wasn’t as if it were a permanent thing to grow accustomed to. In four months, the child would be a separate, breathing being, entirely independent of herself and Ash. It would be frightening and new – but not nearly as frightening as facing bunch of daywalking demons or a possessed friend.

For the moment she was, however, bedbound. Even that had its advantages after her long travail, and she was coddled with books, rich meals and fresh cups of cream. The babe also made a fine writing desk, she noted wryly, a notion that died away as the chamber door flew open and she dropped the goblet of milk across her cleavage with a muffled curse.

“Sorry,” said her husband, undressing at high speed, and then heading to the washbasin. She witnessed him splash the gore from his features. “Had to kill a roast pig,” he said. “Dinner’s gonna be late.”

Her nose curled. “How late?”

“Uh…sometime after sunset. It kinda went wild. Basically,” Ash said. Freshly-cleansed, he strode to the bed and gave her a peck on the lips. “How’s junior?” he asked, good hand automatically finding her swollen belly.

“Kicking me in the kidneys,” Sheila groaned. Ash’s fingers gently massaged her belly, which rippled under his hand as the child rolled over. “Mayhaps he’ll cease to use my bladder as a trampoline soon.”

“That’s not how it went down when my ma had Cheryl,” Ash said. The old memory ghosted through his features, darkening them briefly. She automatically moved toward him to ply her touch to his brow, though Ash tended to reject her every effort at placation. 

“Does your back hurt?” he wondered.

She shook her head. “But I doth have a wee problem.”

“Yeah, what?”

“I cannot comb my hair through. Tis my lack of an extra hand, ye see…”

She hoped that he didn’t see through her ruse, but to Sheila it was all but entirely obvious that he had. Ash smirked and reached for her comb. “You’ve gotta learn to lie better.”

“And damn us both to hell?” she wondered spiritedly. “I think not.” But she did scoot around as Ash finally took her silent hint and procured the towel to cleanse her breast, letting her set the inkpot and letters, along with the goblet, aside.

It took a lot of effort to get him behind her, and then to get the thick, carved bone brush through her stubborn and equally thick hair. Sheila rested in silence, her hand folded over the babe, enjoying her husband’s clumsy gentleness and the warmth of his body behind her. She hardly noticed her missing right hand, with such able assistance. 

This was a treasure she presumed she’d never get to enjoy; the silent sense of companionship, and the promise of union that should last. 

“Thank ye,” she said when her hair is a satin mass and her scalp had ceased its stinging. 

“S’no problem,” he said, tossing aside the brush and then lying back, patting his chest, indicating the space she should fill with her form.

“I know ‘tis an arduous task,” she declared smartly, yawning- the baby, which had initially added to her strength, now seemed to make her sleepier. 

“This is a cakewalk. I’d punch a demon in the face for you, baby,” he said, as she curled her body sleepily around the long plank length of his body. “If that ain’t love, I don’t know what is.”

In a different mood, she would laugh at such a statement. This is the same man who can give her knee-quaking orgasms and make her laugh in exasperation; he’s also the only man who possesses a heartbeat strong enough to lull her to sleep. She didn’t need further declarations of love as they napped in the early-evening twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Evil Dead Series** , all of whom are the property of **Universal and Dynamite Comics**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
